klaine: Brave Love
by klana
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se conoceran cuando menos lo esperan.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA a todos…este es mi primer fanfic de klaine …lo escribe inspirada en todos los fanfics que he leído de Klaine hasta ahora…espero que les guste..**

**NI GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY…**

**TITULO: BRAVE = LOVE**

**AUTORA: Loveglee**

**DESCRIPCION: kurt es un chico tímido, molestado constantemente en su escuela, por su orientación sexual, Blaine tenía todo lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba.**

**Estas dos personas cruzaran sus destinos en el momento menos esperado…**

CHAPTER 1

Kurt caminaba hacia su escuela como de costumbre, cuando escucho una voz que le gritaba palabras ofensivas.

-Hey homo, lady hummel , no quiero que pases por aquí esparciendo tu chispas de homo, no me agrada…gritaba dave

Dave era un integrante del equipo de futbol…molestaba constantemente a Kurt , ya que tenía un secreto que no quria que nadie se entera.

-Kurt no miraba, solo se limitaba a caminar cada vez más rápido.

-Homo no corras que me tienes miedo…no me gustan los "maricas", dijo Dave siguiendo a kurt.

-Y a mí no me gustan los rechonchos que serán calvos a los 30. Dijo kurt con tono de enojo y miedo, siguió caminando.

Dave se quedo paralizado, por un lado le dolió lo que le dijo Kurt y por otro Finn se acercaba.

Finn es el hermanastro de Kurt, luego de que su mamà (Carole) se casara con el papà de kurt (Burt), lo cuidaba y lo protegía…

-Estas bien?, pregunto Finn con preocupación, èl había observado la escena.

-si, ya sabes lo de siempre, contesto Kurt

-Ya hable con el otro día, y lo amenacé le dije que si te toca se las iba a ver conmigo.

-No te preocupes Finn, voy a estar bien. Contesto kurt un poco aliviado.

Se dirigieron hasta la escuela hablando de cómo Finn había hecho las paces con Rachel.

Ya era la hora de salida y Finn se acercaba

-Ya vámonos no te quiero dejar solo y menos con lo que paso esta mañana.

-No puedo Finn anoche me quede dormido y no terminè mi tarea la profesora me dijo que la termine y se la deje en la sala de profesores.

-Entonces te espero. Dijo Fin

-No es necesario, voy a estar bien, además Dave ya se fue hace un rato.

Finn no muy convecido asinticio.

Kurt veía como se alejaba Finn, y se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

30 minutos después.

Kurt ya se retiraba de la escuela, cuando vio a alguien que esperaba por el afuera.

-Hola homo…le dijo en tono amenazante.

-que quie…quieres Dave…dijo Kurt tutibiando.

-T e dije que me la ivas a pagar.

-Kurt trato de corre pero dos chicos se pararon frente a èl sosteniéndolo.

-Donde vas homo…le dijo Dave en tono de sarcasmo y burla.

Kurt no decía nada solo temblaba y un par de lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

-Sueltenlo y déjenlo ahí que le voy a enseñar quien soy yo.

Dave se acercaba para pegarle y kurt aprovecho que lo soltaron para salir corriendo, kurt era muy rápido y eso le dio ventaja.

- No dejen que escape, no podrás huir, le gritaba Dave a kurt.

-Yo no te he hecho nada, porque me arruinan la vida, decía Kurt agitado y asustado.

Kurt no se dio cuenta que cruzaba la calle y un carro freno a raya evitando atropellar a Kurt.

-Que estas ciego o tonto. Le grito el joven que se encontraba dentro del auto.

Era moreno y con unos ojos de color miel, pero Kurt estaba muy asustado para notarlo.

-Lo siento dijo. Dijo Kurt acercándose al auto bruscamente.

-Me permites subir a tu auto, hay tres tipos que corren tras de mí para golpearme.

El moreno lo miro nervioso, no estaba convencido de eso, pero pronto vio que tres tipos agitados se acercaban.

-No huyas Homo. Gritaba Dave.

-Por favor déjame subir…Decía llorando

-Subete. Dijo el moreno un tanto nervioso también por la expresión de Kurt.

El acelero el auto dejando a los tres abusadores agitados y enojados por lo sucedido.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ELLOS SE PRESENTAN Y HABLAN UN POCO DE ELLOS.**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS CON SUGERENCIAS SI NO LES GUSTO ALGO DEJENMEN SABERLO. **


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar el 2 capitulo, quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron un tiempito para leerlo, y también para disculparme por los errores ortográficos, no me había fijado ya que lo escribí muy rápido porque no tengo PC en mi casa y mi tía me la presta.

Les recuerdo que solo actualizare la historia solo los días miércoles, será doble capitulo.

Bueno disfruten.

NI GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY…

TITULO: KLAINE: BRAVE LOVE

AUTORA: KLANA

DESCRIPCION: kurt es un chico tímido, molestado constantemente en su escuela, por su orientación sexual, Blaine tenía todo lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba.

Estas dos personas cruzaran sus destinos en el momento menos esperado…

**CHAPTER 2**

EL MORENO acelero hasta verse alejado del camino, luego ya un poco más calmado, se atrevió a preguntarle al castaño,

-por qué te siguen esos gorilas, hiciste algo malo?

Kurt se detuvo a verlo y se fijo los hermosos ojos del moreno y lo bello que era.

-Ehmmm, tengo algo en la cara? Pregunto el moreno tratando de perder contacto visual con el castaño.

- Que? no, Lo siento,…dijo tutibiando

El moreno no dijo nada solo siguió conduciendo.

-Bueno lo único que he hecho es ser sincero conmigo mismo, y eso a algunas personas les molesta.

-y eso es…..? pregunto curioso el moreno.

-Bueno…..soy gay, en realidad el único gay declarado en la escuela y en Ohio, dijo el castaño un poco triste.

El moreno lo observo un rato y se Kurt se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-No creo que seas el único, dijo el moreno

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando recibir el "soy gay también" del parte del moreno.

-Es decir, valientes como tú aun no hay, pero te aseguro que hay muchos chicos gay que no tienen el valor de

enfrentarlo, dijo el moreno carraspeando desmintiendo los pensamientos del castaño.

Kurt lo miro con decepción, ya que esperaba que el también fuera gay.

-Llevamos….., el castaño miro su reloj, 45 minutos hablando y no se tu nombre.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es….un tráiler pitando interrumpió el momento.

-Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, un placer, dijo el castaño estirando la mano.

-Blaine Anderson, dijo el moreno apretando la suave mano de kurt.

Pasaron 5 minutos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, mirándose y sin soltarse las manos, sintieron una conexión

Inmediata, mariposas en el estómago, según los pensamientos de Kurt.

-No Kurt Hummel, él no es Gay te lo hubiera dicho, no te hagas ilusiones, pero por qué no te suelta la mano?,

Se decía a si mismo; los pensamientos de Kurt eran contradictorios.

-Debo ir a casa antes de que papá se vuelva loco, interrumpió el castaño involuntariamente.

-ehmmm, ok, Donde vives?, le preguntó el moreno, yo te llevo.

-No, no hace falta, yo puedo irme caminando, estoy seguro que por hoy me van a dejar tranquilo, además ya

me ayudaste mucho, dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Si crees que es molestia para mí, no es así, solo quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien a casa.

El castaño se sonrojaba tras esas palabras.

-ok, pero te debo una. Dijo kurt

-Bueno, luego te la cobro, dijo el moreno riéndose.

El camino se tornaba silencioso, hasta que el castaño hablo.

-Cuántos años tienes? Pregunto Kurt

-Cuántos crees?, dijo el moreno entrecerrando los ojos.

-uhmmmm, 18?, dijo kurt.

-No lamento decirte que no acertaste, dijo divertido el moreno, tengo 17 años, y tù? Le pregunto el moreno a Kurt.

-Es tu turno de adivinar, le dijo el castaño

-Pienso que tienes mi misma edad, o me equivoco.

-No, no te equivocas, dentro de 3 meses seré mayor de edad, dijo Kurt.

-En serio?, yo lo seré dentro de 2 meses. Supongo que soy mayor, dijo el moreno orgulloso.

Ambos seguían hablando de la situación de Kurt.

Blaine puso el cd de Pink y selecciono Perfect.

-Creo que coincidimos en gustos musicales, dijo Kurt

-Eso creo. Blaine y kurt comenzaron a entonar la canción, cuando se acercaban a la casa del ultimo

-En esta esquina a la izquierda por favor, dijo Kurt.

Se detuvieron en frente de la casa de Kurt y ahí estaba Burt, se encontraba entrada, con cara de

Preocupación, no había sabido nada de èl desde que salió hacia la escuela; Finn se fue a la casa

de puck pero él le aviso; Kurt nunca llegaba tarde y si lo hacía siempre llamaba.

-Bueno gracias por traerme, estoy en deuda contigo, le decía Kurt mientras se bajaba del auto, hasta que sintió

que lo agarraban de la muñeca.

-Puedes comenzar a saldar tu cuenta desde ahora, le dijo el moreno sonriéndole.

Kurt lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado .

-Me das tu número? Le preguntó el moreno.

-Cla….claro, le dijo Kurt tutibiando.

Intercambiaron números y Kurt se bajó del auto. Blaine pito y Kurt se volteo.

-Mañana te llamo para salir a almorzar, le dijo Blaine sonriéndole inocentemente.

-Se…..seguro, le dijo Kurt emocionado.

Kurt lo observaba a Blaine alejarse y se preguntaba así mismo.

-Sera gay?, no, no, no, Kurt, no te ilusiones con algo que jamás va a pasar.

Pero nada le sacaba esa sonrisa de adolescente enamorado, los 45 minutos que estuvo hablando y riendo junto

a él le parecieron el paraíso.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE LES PROMETI QUE IVA A VER DOBLE CAPITULO PERO POR CUESTION DE TIEMPO NO HE PODIDO, ACTUALIZARE RAPIDO, EN SERIO, LA HISTORIA SE PONDRA INTERESANTE EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado el cap. 2; les recuerdo que solo actualizare la historia solo los días miércoles, será doble capitulo.

Bueno disfruten.

NI GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY…

TITULO: KLAINE: BRAVE LOVE

AUTORA: KLANA

DESCRIPCION: kurt es un chico tímido, molestado constantemente en su escuela, por su orientación sexual, Blaine tenía todo lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba.

Estas dos personas cruzaran sus destinos en el momento menos esperado

-Donde has estado y quién es ese del auto?, pregunto Burt con enfado y preocupación.

-Papá no grites, estoy bien, solo me he atrasado un poco, eso es todo. Mintió Kurt

-Aun no has contestado mi pregunta, kurt.

-Ya lo hice papá, dijo kurt tratando de evitar a su padre.

-No te hagas el gracioso y contéstame, dijo Burt elevando enojándose.

Kurt quería contarle lo que había sucedido y como había conocido a Blaine, pero Burt había sufrido un infarto meses atrás y no quería causarle preocupaciones.

-Es un amigo papá, lo conocí el fin de semana en Lima Bean, Kurt se sentía horrible, odiaba el hecho de mentirle a su padre, -Me lo encontré en el camino y como no tengo auto me dio un aventón.

-uhmmmm, ok te creo, dijo Burt no muy convencido, confiaba en su hijo pero había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero no insistió, -pudiste haberme avisado Kurt-

-Bueno papá, prometo no volver hacerlo, dijo Kurt abrazándolo.

Al día siguiente Kurt no le menciono a nadie lo ocurrido con Dave, solo le dijo a Finn que lo acompañara a la escuela.

-Kurt, me dijo Burt que llegaste tarde ayer, dijo Finn.

-Solo llegue 45 minutos tardes, no sé por qué tanto alboroto, dijo Kurt gritando.

-Hey hermanito, solo me preocupo por ti, nunca llegas tarde a casa y si lo haces siempre avisas.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no quise gritarte, no lo hare la próxima vez, dijo el castaño ya calmado.

Kurt y Finn entraban a la escuela y se toparon con Dave, Finn lo miro fríamente, pero ni Dave ni kurt cruzaron miradas.

-Me tengo que ir Rachel me está esperando en el auditorio, si tienes algún problema me dices, ok? Le dijo Finn.

-Ok, contesto Kurt sonriéndole.

Le tocaba clases de francés a Kurt, y os pasillos estaban totalmente vacios, cuando de repente sintió un empujón.

-No creas que me he olvidado de lo que paso ayer, me las cobrare, dijo Dave amenazando a kurt y alejándose rápidamente.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo-

-Hey Kurt, te sucede algo, le pregunto Mercedes al ver el rostro pálido del castaño.

-Si…no…nooo, estoy bien, le contesto Kurt, - estoy un poco cansado, no dormí bien eso es todo Mercedes, no te preocupes.

-mmmmm, ok, le dijo Mercedes dudando, -bueno Kurt te veo en el club coral, se acerco la chica besando la mejilla del castaño.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Kurt no recibía la llamada de Blaine, se estaba comenzando a desesperar y a decepcionarse.

-Eso era de esperarse, se decía a sí mismo.

-Kurt, algo te sucede y no me digas q nada, dime que es…ahora, dijo Mercedes

-No, no es nada solo esperaba la llamada de alguien, le contesto Kurt.

-uhhhh, por que no me cuentas de quien es la llamada. Dijo Mercedes muy curiosa.

Kurt comenzó a contarle de quien se trataba y como lo había conocido, pero mintió lo había hecho, le dijo la misma mentira que a su padre; se lamentaba diciendo que él no era gay.

-Kurt, dices que se quedaron observándose ambos por varios minutos, créeme ningún hetero haría eso con otro chico, dijo la chica.

-No lo sé, Mercedes.

- Además quien se resistiría a Kurt Hummel, dijo Mercedes alejándose y guiñándole el ojo.

En el fondo Kurt también sentía lo mismo.

Era la hora de salida, Kurt se encontraba guardando los libros, cuando de repente sintió que su rostro golpeo el casillero..

-Eso es un poco de lo que te espera afuera, dijo Dave en tono amenazante mientras se acercaba a Kurt para golpearlo.

Dave sintió que lo agarraban de la chompa…

-Que pasa contigo, el maní que tienes en la cabeza no te funciona, dijo Puck, - aléjate si no quieres sentir la furia de Puckosaurio.

-No se saldrán con la suya, me vengare, decía Dave mientras se alejaba.

-Gracias puck, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, si te ven regresaras al reformatorio.

Puck se había metido en problemas meses atrás y sino cumplía con las reglas tendría que regresar.

-No te preocupes, estoy aprendiendo a controlarme,, no quiero volver a ese apestoso lugar, pero somos amigos y te protegeré y a todos nuestro club, sí está a mi alcance, dijo puck golpeando el hombre del castaño cariñosamente.

Todos los del club coral se a acercaban, puck les comento lo que había sucedido.

-Desde ahora seremos tus guardaespaldas, dijo Sam.

-No es necesario chicos, estaré bien, dijo el castaño.

-No te lo estamos preguntando, te lo estamos afirmando, hable Mike.

-Finn, te pido por favor no menciones nada de esto a mi padre, no quiero preocuparle, ok? Le dijo Kurt casi rogándole…

-Pero Kurt yo no pued…

-Finn por favor, te lo ruego, rogaba Kurt.

-mmmm, está bien, pero si sucede algo mayor, créeme que se lo diré, le dijo Finn dudando.

-Gracias, y le agradecería a todos si hacen lo mismo.

-okeyyyyyyyyyyy, contestaron todos en coro.

Dave escondido tras un árbol, observo que Kurt iba acompañado por los chicos y decidió no acercarse.

Todo el club iba entonando "Don`t stop believeing", mientras caminaban, cuando el cell de Kurt sonó..

-Ho…hola, contesto el castaño.

-Hola Kurt, como estas?, soy Blaine….

No explico los personajes, porque eso ya lo sabemos, solo están un poquito fuera de contexto.

La historia se pondrá interesante más adelante, así que siguán enganchados.

Bueno chicos espero sus críticas, déjenme saber si quieren que le aumente o quite algo de la historia.

.


	4. Chapter 4

NI GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY…

TITULO: KLAINE: BRAVE LOVE

AUTORA: KLANA

DESCRIPCION: kurt es un chico tímido, molestado constantemente en su escuela, por su orientación sexual, Blaine tenía todo lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba.

Estas dos personas cruzaran sus destinos en el momento menos esperado.

-Kurt, hola soy Blaine, hablo moreno nervioso.

-Hola cómo estás? , contesto Kurt.

-Un poco avergonzado, ya que te dije que llamaría para salir a almorzar.

-Ahhh, no te preocupes, seguro tenías mejores cosas que hacer, dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.

-No, no, no es eso, solo que tuve un inconveniente, dijo Blaine rápidamente y preocupado por el comentario de Kurt. –me disculpas Kurt., pregunto el moreno desesperado.

-Hey, no te preocupes, no es para tanto, dijo Kurt confundido, sino le gustaba por qué se excusaba?

-Es que nunca quedo mal con nadie, dijo el moreno más tranquilo, ya que se dio cuenta en el tono desesperado en el que le hablaba a Kurt.

-Okeyyyyy, dijo el castaño, ahora mas confundido que antes, primero rogaba que lo perdonara y ahora sonaba arrogante.

-Cariño, con quién hablas?, pregunto kurt molestando a Kurt, todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Cariño?, pregunto Blaine cambiando su tono de voz, - si interrumpo algo solo dímelo, dijo un poco enojado.

-No no no, es un amigo que está molestando, además es hetero, dijo el castaño mirando fríamente puck.

-Vas acompañado?, digo es que escucho una risitas, pregunto curioso el moreno.

-Si son mis amigos que me acompañan a casa.

-Que te sucedió algo?, pregunto el moreno preocupado.

-No nada, no fue gran cosa, Kurt no tenía ánimos de hablar de la situación.

-Bueno espero que no sea grave, llamaba para preguntarte si querías ir a cenar esta noche?.

Kurt sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y su `piel se erizaba.

-Bueno, está bien, a qué hora pasas por mi, tratando de disimular la emoción que sentía en se momento.

-Qué tal te parece a las 7:00 pm? Pregunto el moreno.

-Me parece perfecto, contesto Kurt sonrojado ante la mirada de todos los chicos clavadas en el.

-Genial, espera Kurt no cuelgues, si es posible ve vestido elegantemente.

-Por qué? , pregunto el castaño algo extrañado

-Es sorpresa, tu solo hazlo, ok?

-Bueno, hasta luego, cuídate.

-Tú también, nos vemos.

-Qué fue todo eso? Pregunto Finn.

-Estaba hablando con su novio, no ves lo sonrojado y feliz que esta, dijo Rachel en tono burlón.

-No es mi novio, es solo un amigo que conocí cuando…se quedo callado, ya que no le había contado a nadie el incidente con Dave.

-Cuando qué? , pregunto Finn otra vez.

-Cuando fui a Lima Bean, el fin de semana Finn, yo no ando preguntando lo que haces con Rachel ni ando interrogándote todo el tiempo, dijo Kurt molesto.

-No hacemos nada, te lo aseguro, oh oh dije eso en voz alta?,

Todos rieron menos Rachel que miro a Finn fijamente y con enojo.

-Ese no es el punto Kurt, el punto es que me preocupo por ti, solo quería saber, dijo Finn.

-Ok, Finn, ya entendí, lo siento, pero no hay de que preocuparse.

-Kurt, se te está haciendo un moretón en el rostro, interrumpió Tina preocupada.

-Yo veo como lo soluciono, pero ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ok? Termino diciendo el castaño.

-Ya sabemoooooossss; contestaron todos.

Llegaron a casa y Burt se encontraba en la sala viendo un partido de fútbol.

-Hey, hey que te paso en el rostro, pregunto Burt levantándose del sillón.

Finn y Kurt se miraron, no sabían que decirle a su padre.

-Nada Burt, estábamos ensayando y Kurt resbalo y se golpeo, contesto Finn nervioso.

-Si papá, a veces soy un poco torpe, nada de que preocuparse, odiaba mentirle a su padre pero estaba aliviado por el apoyo de Finn.

-Está bien, mira donde pisas la próxima vez, dijo Burt sentándose otra vez.

Eran las 5 pm y Kurt comenzó a arreglarse, la cita era a las 7, pero su rutina de cremas y la selección de su atuendo le tomaban tiempo.

-Te diriges hacia algún lado?, pregunto Burt entrando sin avisar.

-Papá se toca la puerta, dijo Kurt enojado.

-Sí, si ya se, solo entre para decirte que Carol y yo vamos a salir, Finn se fue a casa de Rachel.

-Si papá voy a salir, disculpa por no habértelo dicho, se me paso por alto, dijo Kurt haciendo puchero.

-A dónde vas a ir?, contéstame.

-Recuerdas al chico del auto? el de ayer?, bueno voy a cenar con él.

-Mira Kurt…..

-Cariño estás listo? Pregunto Carol interrumpiendo.

-Si amor en un segundo voy, contesto Burt.

-Esta vez te salvas, no llegues tarde, te quiero hijo, término diciendo Burt abrazándolo.

-Ok papá, yo también te quiero.

Kurt se encontraba solo en casa, esperando a Blaine, se sentí nervioso emocionado, pero pasaban los minutos y Blaine no aparecía.

-No puede ser, son las 7:15 y no aparece, que tonto fui, era obvio, me dejo plantado con lo del almuerzo y ahora esto, se decía Kurt asi mismo, 15 minutos tarde para él era una eternidad.

Estaba sentado en el sillón, cuando escucho la bocina de un auto.

-Sera él?, se asomo por la ventana y vio que el moreno se acercaba a la casa.

-oh por Dios llego, llego, se decía asi mismo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Escucho el timbre y al abrir la puerta vio el hermoso rostro del moreno.

Blaine quedo atónito al ver lo guapo y elegante que estaba el castaño.

-Ho…hola Blaine. Dijo Kurt sonrojado.

-Ho…ho…hola Kurt, dijo Blaine carraspeando y nervioso.

NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, BLAINE LE TENDRA UNA SORPRESA A KURT, Y SERA UN LINDO MOMENTO HASTA QUE ALGO O ALGUIEN LO ARRUINA?, BUENO NO SE LO PIERDAN.

DEJEN SUS COEMNTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC YNO ME VENDRIA MAL UNOS CONSEJITOS.


	5. Chapter 5

NI GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY…

TITULO: KLAINE: BRAVE LOVE

AUTORA: KLANA

DESCRIPCION: kurt es un chico tímido, molestado constantemente en su escuela, por su orientación sexual, Blaine tenía todo lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba.

Estas dos personas cruzaran sus destinos en el momento menos esperado.

-Estas muy...elegante, dijo Blaine cuando en realidad quería decir "guapo".

-Tú también, luces muy bien, dijo Kurt aun mas sonrojado.

-Vamos, dijo Blaine permitiéndole el paso al castaño.

-Creí que no llegabas, Dijo Kurt tratando de no mirar al moreno.

-Por qué creíste eso? Solo tarde un poco.

-15 minutos para ser exactos, dijo Kurt sonriéndole coquetamente.

Blaine se detuvo a mirarlo y por un momento se perdió en los ojos azules del castaño.

-Blaine….sucede algo?, pregunto Kurt extrañado.

-Ehmmm, no…solo, decía Blaine nervioso y mirando al piso.

-A donde vamos?, pregunto Kurt sacando del momento incomodo al moreno.

-Es una sorpresa, dijo el moreno guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos subieron al auto y no cruzaban palabras, los nervios los mataban, era la primera cita de Kurt, pero no era eso por lo que estaba emocionado, sino porque era con Blaine.

-Te gustaría escuchar algo, le pregunto Blaine rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, algo de Katy Perry no estaría mal, le contesto el castaño.

Empezó sonar Teenage Dream.

-You think I'm pretty without make up on, comenzó a cantar el castaño.

-You think i`m funny, when I tell the punch line wrong, completo el moreno.

Ambos entonaron la canción y llegaron al coro, lanzándose miradas coquetas y sonrisitas dulces.

-You make me feel like i living a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on, I can`t sleep, let`s run away and don`t ever look back, my heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now believe, this is real, so take a chance and don`t ever look back, don`t ever look back.

La canciòn termino y el silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

-Tienes una voz muy linda, le dijo Blaine al castaño.

-Gracias, tu también cantas muy bien, le contesto Kurt con una sonrisa y mas sonrojado que nunca.

Blaine y Kurt volvieron a sentir esa conexión que sintieron cuando se dieron la mano la primera vez que se habían conocido.

-Kurt por favor cierra los ojos, le indico el moreno ya que se acercaban al lugar.

-mmmm, por qué?, pregunto extrañado el castaño.

-Vamos, confía en mí, no voy hacerte daño, no soy un psicópata, dijo divertido el moreno.

-Está bien, dijo Kurt con un corto pero profundo suspiro. Lo conocía hace un par de días, pero confiaba en plenamente en él.

-No hagas trampa, le dijo Blaine, se percato de que Kurt llevaba abierto un ojo.

-Ok ok, contesto Kurt.

Blaine estaciono el auto y le daba indicaciones al castaño.

-Kurt dame tu mano y solo sigue mi voz.

-Está bien, pero si caigo y arruino este traje, te mato, le contesto Kurt.

-Ok, tratare de seguir vivo, dijo el moreno riéndose y Kurt lo acompaño.

-Ahora vas a subir tres escalone, le indico Blaine.

Kurt comenzó a subir pero luego tropezó y se agarro fuertemente de la cintura de Blaine, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento, no quise…dijo Kurt sonrojado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

En realidad eran 4 escalones, pero Blaine mintió, sabía que Kurt se aferraría a él para no caer.

Blaine se paro atrás del castaño y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos y sintió el rico aroma de su cabello, se quedo unos segundos respirándole en el cuello, Kurt se percato y dio un largo suspiro.

-Blaine? , pregunto Kurt en un hilo de voz.

-ehmmm…, ahora retirare mis manos y abrirás tus ojos lentamente, indico nervioso el moreno.

Kurt siguió las indicaciones de Blaine, nunca había visto un lugar más elegante y sofisticado.

-Bla…Blaine esto es mucho, no debis…

-Señor, por favor acompáñeme, aquella es la mesa que reservo, le dijo la recepcionista al moreno.

-Blaine es un lugar muy caro, no puedo aceptar esto con ir a Lima Bean era suficiente, ahora veo por que el smoking, decía Kurt susurrando.

-No hay problema, yo invite y es cuestión mía; me acompañas?, pregunto Blaine estirándole la mano al castaño.

-Está bien, contesto Kurt.

Tomaron asiento y el mesero se acerco con la carta, ordenaron sus platos. Blaine miraba con encanto la forma fina en que Kurt cortaba el lomo y lo introducía en su boca.

-Blaine, quiero saber más de ti, hasta ahora solo se tu nombre, tu edad y que eres un niño rico, dijo Kurt riéndose.

-Que quiere saber de mí señor Hummel?.

-mmmm, empecemos con algo simple, dónde estudias? , pregunto Kurt.

-Estudio en Dalton, y estoy en el club coral llamados Los Warbles, contesto Blaine, -ahora es tu turno.

-Yo estudio en Mckenly High, y también estoy en lo del club, nos llamamos The New directions, aunque hay una pequeña Barbra Straisand que se empeña en eclipsarme todo el tiempo, contesto Kurt sonriendo.

Ambos siguieron hablando de sus escuelas, de sus amigos y de cómo les gustaban las canciones de Katy Perry.

-Kurt, tienes un moretón en la mejilla, dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Ehmmm, ehmmm… no es nada, solo tropecé.

Kurt había maquillado su moretón, pero al pasar los minutos, se estaba comenzando a notar.

-No, no es eso me estas mintiendo, deberías saber que unos de mis dones es saber cuando me mienten.

-Está bien, te lo diré.

Kurt empezó a contarle lo sucedido y la razón por la cual no le había contado nada a su padre.

-Por eso ibas acompañado esta tarde…y tus amigos podrán protegerte? Pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, la verdad es que me siento tranquilo al saber que los tengo a mi lado, contesto Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine agarro la mano del castaño con ternura.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, cuando sea y donde sea.

-Gracias, le contesto Kurt sonriéndole y sonrojado.

-Blaine Anderson, como está tu padre?, se escucho una voz que venía de atrás.

-Sebastián!...Es… está bien, contesto nervioso, soltando bruscamente la mano de Kurt.

-No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?, pregunto Sebastián con arrogancia.

-Kurt Hummel, un placer, se presento así mismo Kurt confundido y enojado, ya que Blaine no lo hizo.

-Él es Sebastián smythe, hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

Sebastián era el hijo del mejor amigo del padre del Blaine, era arrogante, egocéntrico y estaba enamorado secretamente del moreno.

-Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo Blaine pero tengo una cita, nos vemos luego, termino de decir Sebastián ignorando al castaño y acariciando el hombro del moreno.

-Blaine, puedes llevarme a mi casa?, ya no tengo apetito, no me siento bien, dijo Kurt levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del lugar. Se sentía realmente enojado la manera en Blaine soltó su mano no fue agradable y hasta lo había ignorado por un momento.

Blaine dejo el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y salió tras Kurt.

-Kurt, espera, sucede algo?, pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Solo quiero que me lleves a casa, sino puedes dímelo y tomo un taxi, contesto Kurt dándole la espalda a Blaine.

-No, no , yo te voy a llevar, dijo rápidamente el moreno, sabía que había arruinado la noche.

Ambos subieron al auto, Kurt no miraba a Blaine, lo ignoraba completamente.

-Kurt… yo quiero decirte que….el moreno no continuo, veía rojas las mejillas del castaño pero sabía que no era por nada bueno.

Llegaron a la casa, Kurt se bajo del auto Blaine trato de detenerlo, pero no lo hizo.

-Gracias por todo, que tengas una buena noche, le dijo Kurt asomado por la ventana y aun enojado.

-Fue un placer, contesto Blaine con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Kurt abría la puerta de su casa, cuando sintió que lo agarraban por la cintura.

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA, NO DEJEN DE LEERLA, DEJEN SUS SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS.**


	6. Chapter 6

NI GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY…

TITULO: KLAINE: BRAVE LOVE

AUTORA: KLANA

DESCRIPCION: kurt es un chico tímido, molestado constantemente en su escuela, por su orientación sexual, Blaine tenía todo lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba.

Estas dos personas cruzaran sus destinos en el momento menos esperado.

Blaine agarro a Kurt por la cintura, lo volteo con delicadeza, lo beso con ternura y deseo, aquello que quería hacer desde que empezó la noche, pero de pronto se detuvo y entonces…

-Yo…lo sien…no quise…debo irme Kurt, dijo Blaine separándose del castaño empujándolo.

-Espera…Kurt lo abofeteo con toda sus fuerzas, -Primero me das señales, luego me besas y ahora te sientes asqueado, le gritaba olvidándose de su cordura.

-No, no es eso, no lo entenderías, decía el moreno mientras sentía el ardor en su mejilla.

-Pensé que eras diferente, pero veo que eres un idiota, que creíste, "voy a experimentar que se siente besar a un gay y luego me deshago de él", seguía gritando Kurt.

El castaño se alejo del moreno, y entro a la casa, Blaine solo se limito a observarlo, luego subió a su auto y arranco a toda prisa lleno de ira, de rabia, pero no hacia Kurt, sino a lo que le impedía a estar con él.

-Eres un estúpido, claro que solo estaba experimentando contigo, y caíste como un idiota, se reclamaba Kurt entre lagrimas.

Blaine manejaba a toda velocidad, enojado consigo mismo, sentía dolor, sabía perfectamente que besarlo causaría problemas, no quería que Kurt saliera lastimado.

-No debiste, sabes que lo meterás en problemas, eran los pensamientos de Blaine.

Kurt se quedo dormido en el sillón aun con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

-Hey, Kurt levántate, le decía Finn remeciéndolo delicadamente.

-Que, qué pasa? , se despertó exaltado.

-No pasa nada, te quedaste dormido aquí, anda a tu recamara,… espera has estado llorando?, pregunto Finn.

-No...no, por qué lo dices?, Kurt no sabía que inventar y se alejaba rápidamente a su recamara.

-Kurt, soy tu hermano y te conozco, cuéntame lo que te pasa prometo no decir nada, además soy bueno guardan…

-Está bien, Finn, te voy a contar, pero debes prometer que no dirás nada…interrumpió el castaño.

Kurt comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido con Blaine, desde como lo conoció hasta el beso que le planto.

-Espera, Dave te quiso golpear?, por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, pregunto Finn indignado.

-Lo siento, si te lo decía ibas a golpearlo y empeorar todo, se excusaba Kurt, no se percato de que estaba hablando demás. -Además eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que me gusta Blaine y no sé cómo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Está bien, pero desde ahora seré tu sombra, no permitiré que ese gorila se te acerque; no deberías estar así por alguien que conoces hace unos días, ese Blaine es un perdedor, el no merece esas lagrimas hermanito, eres KURT HUMMEL, nadie mangonea a los Hummels tu le dijiste, termino de decir Finn dándole un abrazo de consuelo a Kurt.

-Gracias Finn, ahora me voy a dormir, estoy cansado.

-Espera Kurt, antes de que te vayas quiero que me prometas algo…

-Dime que es….pregunto curioso el castaño.

-Que de ahora en adelante me contaras tu problemas si así lo deseas, que vas a confiar en mí,ok?

-Te lo prometo grandulón, sabes es bueno saber que aparte de papá, puedo confiar en ti, termino de decir Kurt sonriéndole.

Blaine estaba tirado en su cama, sollozando, lo conocía hace unos días, pero sentía una conexión especial con Kurt.

-Blaine, te sucede algo?, pregunto la mama del moreno entrando a su recamara.

-No mamá, estoy bien, algo resfriado eso es todo, contesto mintiéndole.

-Blaine soy tu madre, no me mientas.

-No lo sé mama, mientras menos sepas mejor.

-Hijo puedes confiar en mí, anda por favor, cuéntame.

-Está bien, pero no le digas nada a mi papá, júramelo, decía Blaine desesperado y hasta asustado al nombrar a su padre.

-Lo juro hijo sabes que soy una tumba.

Blaine comenzó a contarle a su madre lo de Kurt, su mama lo miraba con preocupación pero con admiración a la vez al ver como se sus ojos se llenaban de brillo al mencionar al castaño, pero luego Blaine comenzó a llorar.

-Blaine sabes muy bien que no debiste besarlo, ni mucho menos invitarlo a cenar, si tu papá se entera…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es por eso que pienso alejarme, dijo Blaine con tristeza y con ira.

-Te quiero hijo, pero es lo mejor para él y para ti, dijo su madre consolándolo.

Al día siguiente Kurt tenía los ojos hinchados y algo de ojeras, había llorado toda la noche.

-Alguien estuvo llorando al parecer, dijo Rachel intentando saber el por que.

-Rachel por favor, acompáñame, interrumpió Finn, sabia lo incomodo que era para Kurt hablar del tema.

El castaño y Finn se sonrieron con complicidad, y cada uno siguió su camino.

Finn les conto a todos los chicos, que Dave estaba molestando a kurt y todos decidieron turnarse para protegerlo.

-Kurt, créeme, si ese cara de cerdo se atreve a tocarte, lo hare papilla, dijo Sam.

-Gracias chicos, pero no todo el tiempo podrán estar junto a mí, así que tendré que aprender a cuidarme solo.

Todos los chicos hablaban sobre que canciones debían interpretar en las seccionales, cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó, en l pantalla apareció el nombre de Blaine,, pero Kurt colgó la llamada, luego sonó tres veces más y en la cuarta Finn le arrancho el teléfono.

-Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, mantente alejado de mi hermano, eres un idiota y él no merece lo que hiciste, contesto enojado.

-Solo quiero disculparme, por favor pásamelo, dijo Blaine.

-Finn, entiendo que quieras protegerme pero no tienes derecho a arrancharme mi teléfono, devuélvemelo, dijo Kurt enojado por la acción de Kurt.

Finn le devolvió el teléfono algo apenado. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba los único que sabían de Blaine eran Finn y Mercedes.

-Que quieres? , le pregunto Kurt fríamente a Blaine.

-Siento haberte besado y empujado, no debí hacerlo, discul…

-No me interesan tus disculpas, pero no te preocupes, ya entendí que solo fue un juego para ti, hazme el favor de no volver a llamar, has de cuenta de que no nos conocemos, interrumpió Kurt soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Espera kurt, no cuelg…

Cerró la llamada y sentía su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos, esperaba olvidar a Blaine.

Pasaron los días y Blaine insistía con las llamadas y mensajes disculpándose, Kurt por un lado moría por escuchar la voz de Blaine, pero por el otro se sentía indignado y dolido.

-"Que buscas de mi, dejaste muy en claro que solo estabas experimentando como se sentía besar a un gay, y obviamente no te gusto, si estas confundido ese es tu problema no mio", kurt contesto uno de los tantos mensajes de Blaine.

-"Kurt, quiero explicarte la razón por la cual reaccione así, no fue porque sentí asco al contrario m gusto mucho, solo dame una oportunidad de hablarte y de verte, por favor", texteo otra vez el moreno.

Kurt sintió como su corazón, salto de alegría al leer ese mensaje, pero luego se le vino a la mente que tal vez era otros de su juegos. Blaine sabia que al mandar ese mensaje, estaba poniendo en peligro al castaño, pero se sentí desesperado y quería perderse en esos ojos azules una vez más.

-Hijo llamo james, me asegure de que tu papá no me escuchara, dijo la mamá de Blaine interrumpiendo el mensaje que iba a enviar.

-De verdad… y que te dijo, está bien?, que?, pregunto curioso.

Blaine y su madre hablaron de James, y se notaba la melancolía y tristeza en los ojos de Blaine.

-Hijo, se que lo de James te aun te tiene molesto, pero no podemos hacer nada, lo siento, dijo la madre del moreno, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Si podemos mamá, pero estoy consciente de que no valdrá la pena.

**CHICOS ESPERO QUE SIGUÁN ENGANCHADOS CON LA HISTORIA, OBVIAMENTE BLAINE ES GAY, PERO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS EXPLICARE QUIEN ES JAMES Y QUE ES LO QUE NO LE PERMITE ESTAR CON KURT.**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a las personas que han comentado acerca de la historia, me inspira leerlos y ver que les ha gustado, muchísimas gracias y perdón por la demora, ahora si disfruten****.**

Kurt se encontraba en la escuela, seguía emocionado por el mensaje de Blaine, pero aun tenía dudas.

-Hey, homo Hummel, Lady Gaga dice que le devuelvas su ropa, le grito Dave y los del fútbol rieron a carcajadas.

-Dave, los del zoológico llamaron, unos de sus hipopótamos escapo, quieren que vayas a reemplazarlo, grito santana.

Dave no contesto solo se alejo mirando fríamente a Kurt y Santana.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario, dijo Kurt.

-Si lo era, en serio necesitas que te de una clasecitas para que aprendas a defenderte al estilo de Lima Hights, contesto Santana.

-No necesito nada Santana, lo único que debo hacer es ignorarlo.

-Pues así no harás que el hijo de Mike y Molly te dejen en paz, además donde están Papa Noel y sus duendecitos, dijeron que iban a protegerte y no veo a ninguno de ellos por aquí.

-Santana! , Finn, se llama Finn, no papa Noel, está algo ocupado con Rachel y los demás tienen cosas que hacer, no pueden estar a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-Ok, como tu digas, además por qué no me contaste de tu pequeña aventura con el bi/gay de tu amigo?

-Santana, quien te lo dijo?, pregunto Kurt extrañado

-Te escuche hablando con Mercedes en el baño, deberían fijarse antes de hablar, termino de decir Santana mientras se alejaba para estar con Brittany.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y el Glee club se encontraban hablando del solo que Mr. Shue le Dio a Rachel, cuando Dave paso y le dio una mirada amenazante al castaño.

-Si vuelves a mirar así a Kurt, veras como mi puño choca con tu cara, grito Puck al percatarse.

-Que me dijiste, loser, pregunto Dave con sarcasmo.

El grupo de Dave y el de Puck iban a empezar una pelea, pero Kurt la impidió.

-No por favor, Puck te van a expulsar y chicos no vale la pena, dejen que el se quede con su ignorancia.

Las chicas del club apoyaron a Kurt y lograron que no se armara una batalla en el comedor, pero Dave no iba a quedarse tranquilo.

-No debiste entrometerte, era cuestión mía, dijo Puck con enojo.

-Ya no quiero hablar del tema, tenemos cosas mejores de las cuales hablar, decía Kurt aparentando estar tranquilo, sabía que algo malo se acercaba.

Era la hora de salida y Dave ya se había ido hace un rato. Los chicos ensayaban para las seccionales que serian en un mes, pero más que ensayar discutían el hecho de que Rachel siempre tenía los solos y los demás eran voces secundarias, cuando de repente el teléfono del castaño sonó.

-"Kurt, de verdad necesito hablar contigo, no puedo quedarme así, ha pasado una semana y sé que no quieres verme, pero necesito que me des una oportunidad por favor", era otro de los tantos mensaje de Blaine, en serio la desesperación lo mataba.

-Otro mensaje de ese tonto?, pregunto Queen.

-Como es que ya lo saben todos, ahhhh claro Santana tuvo que haberles dicho, decía Kurt en sus pensamientos. – uhmmmm, si pero no pienso contestarle.

-Eso es l mejor Kurt, personas así no valen la pena.

De pronto sonó otra vez, pero esta vez era una llamada, Kurt podía, pero no quería colgar, aun estaba enojado pero necesitaba escuchar su voz una vez más.

-Mira si vas a disculparte otra vez, no me interesa, así que….

-Espera Kurt, por favor, necesito verte, interrumpió Blaine.

-Pues yo no, no tengo ni el mínimo interés, dijo kurt, estaba mintiendo era obvio que moría por verlo.

-No estás en tu casa, verdad?, estas ensayando?, pregunto Blaine al escuchar las voces entonando la música.

-Ese no es tu problema, no sé qué hago hablando contigo, adiós Blaine.

Kurt colgó la llamada, el también quería verlo, pero su corazón aun estaba muy lastimado. Blaine sabía que si quería hablar con el castaño tenía que actuar.

-Tienes que hacer algo, no puedes quedarte sentado, se decía Blaine así mismo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su auto.

Luego de unas horas los ensayos terminaron y todos se retiraban a sus casas, Finn insistió para acompañar a Kurt a casa y luego irse con Rachel, pero este se negó.

-Finn, puedo irme solo, Dave se fue hace horas, todo estará bien.

-Está bien, pero cuando llegues a casa me llamas, ok.

-lo hare, pero ya anda Rachel te espera, dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

Kurt se quedo en la escuela ensayando su canto, solo era la voz de apoyo para Rachel pero aun así quería que salga perfecto, pero de pronto…

-Sabía que en algún momento tendrías que estar solo, ahora nadie está para defenderte, decía Dave caminando lentamente.

-Que…que…quieres, por qué haces esto?, decía Kurt asustándose, creía que Dave ya se había ido.

-Dije que me vengaría, verdad?, primero escapaste, luego tu grupito de freaks te acompañaron a casa, y no pude darte tu merecido, seguía Dave hablando dando vueltas.

-Déjame en paz, no sé por qué me odias tanto, nunca te hecho daño, decía Kurt a punto de llorar.

-De verdad eso crees, uh?, dijo Dave esta vez más cerca del castaño.

-Estas borracho?, pregunto Kurt asustado al notar el aliento de Dave.

-Uhmmmm, solo un poco, la verdad es que me estaba aburriendo de esperar a que salieran, pensé que ibas a estar acompañado de tu grupito así que estaba con el equipo, pero vi que te quedaste solo y les pedí que se fueran y el resto es historia…

Ahora Kurt se sentía aterrado, Dave de por si era agresivo ahora con tragos encima seria el triple de peligroso.

-Por…por favor Dave, eres mejor que esto, solo déjame ir y no diré nada, te lo prometo, decía Kurt tratando de convencerlo entre s, era realmente confuso y sollozos.

-No lo creo, sabes tienes una piel muy linda y te ves muy sexy en esos pantalones, decía Dave mientras acariciaba el brazo de kurt.

Kurt no sabía que decir, Dave era el chico más agresivo y ahora parecía gustar de él, era confuso y aterrador a la vez.

-Aléjate de mí, no te atrevas a tocarme, grito Kurt empujándolo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Kurt corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cegado por las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos, pero en el pasillo Dave lo alcanzo y lo arrimo contra la pared bruscamente, lo iba a besar acaso?.

-No te tengo miedo si crees que me voy a dejar te equivocas, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no me gustan los rechonchos, dijo el castaño tratando de zafarse.

Dave le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Kurt con toda su rabia y dolor.

-Pues a mí me gustas, quieras o no me vas a besar.

-No, aléjate, lloraba Kurt, empujando a Dave.

Dave lo beso, Kurt no respondió, no podía quitárselo de encima, ahora entendía porque Dave lo molestaba, todo tenía sentido ahora.

Dave sintió un como lo agarraron del brazo y golpeaban su rostro con fuerza, rompiéndole la nariz.

-Si lo vuelves a tocarlo, te mato, le grito Blaine, dándole otro puñetazo esta vez dejando a Dave en el piso.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, UN POCO CORTO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO NO SE PREOUCUPEN HABRA FELICIDAD PARA AMBOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES. MI FAMILIA CREE QUE ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC, PERO PARA MI ES MUY VALIOSO, POR ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO CHICOS. **


	8. Chapter 8

AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS CHICOS, ME INSPIRAN MUCHISIMO, GRACIAS AUSTEDES PUEDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. NO LES SIGO QUITANDO TIEMPO, DISFRUTENLO.

-Kurt, estás bien?, acaso te golpeo?, pregunto el moreno preocupado al ver un pequeño moretón en el rostro del castaño.

-Est…estoy bien, solo me abofeteo, contesto Kurt entre lágrimas.

Blaine se acerco a Dave, que aun seguía en el piso tratando de levantarse y lo volvió a golpearlo.

-Escucha lo que te voy a decir gusano, si vuelves acercarte a mi…a Kurt, me asegurare de dejarte en sillas ruedas, advirtió muy enojado.

-A tu noviecito le gusta, si no hubieras interferido podría haber hecho más que besarlo, dijo Dave riéndose malévolamente.

-Desgraciado, estas advertido, aléjate, termino de decir Blaine esta vez golpeándolo en el estómago.

-Blaine, basta, sácame de aquí, no quiero seguir viendo a este idiota, decía Kurt llorando casi rogando.

-Está bien, vamos, contesto el moreno lanzándole la última mirada amenazante a Dave, aun tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Ambos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al auto, Kurt lloraba completamente aterrado y Blaine solo quería golpear a Dave hasta no poder más.

-Como supiste donde estaba?, pregunto Kurt esta vez un poco más calmado.

-Cuando hable contigo, supuse que estaban ensayando y cuando llegue vi que todos salieron y tú te quedaste, estaba muy nervioso no sabía si entrar o no, así que me fui a tomar un café y luego volví y vi como ese idiota te… estaba besando a la fuerza, contesto lleno de rabia al recordar lo último.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado, pero si no es molestia no quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero que mi papá me vea así.

Kurt aun seguía dolido con Blaine, pero no tenía ganas de explicar todo lo que había sucedido y mucho menos preocupar a su papá.

-Está bien, dime donde quieres ir y te llevo, dijo Blaine.

-Llévame a un lugar lejos de todo, no lo sé, donde tú quieras.

-Conozco un lugar perfecto, contesto el moreno con sus ojos llenos de brillo.

Kurt llamo a su padre, y le dijo que llegaría tarde porque iba a comprar ropa y eso le llevaba mucho tiempo.

-Kurt ese moretón no fue producto de una abofeteada, dime la verdad.

-Mira te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no te incumbe nada de lo que a mí me pase, dijo Kurt alterado.

-Me importas Kurt y no permitiría que algo te sucediera, dijo Blaine con los ojos aguados.

-No te importo, ya deja de mentir.

Blaine freno a raya y Kurt se sorprendió por tal acto.

-Qué te pasa, estás loco?, pregunto el castaño esta vez mas alterado.

-Sé que me porte como un idiota aquella vez, pero si no me importaras no hubiera ido a tu escuela para hablar contigo, y tampoco hubiera interferido cuando ese…ese…, se detuvo Blaine quebrándose en llanto.

Kurt lo miraba atónito, Blaine lloraba como un bebe.

-Blaine… yo … lo siento.

Después de un rato, Blaine no dijo nada, solo encendió el auto y siguió conduciendo.

-Llegamos, dijo Blaine mientras estacionaba el auto.

-Qué hermoso lugar, es muy lindo, vives aquí?, pregunto Kurt.

-No aquí vivían mis abuelos, en realidad mi abuelo me heredo esta casa cuando murió, aquí vengo cuando me siento mal, contesto Blaine.

-Blaine… siento lo que paso hace un rato, es solo que estoy un poco confundido.

-No te preocupes, te traje aquí para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Blaine abrió la puerta, era una casa de un solo piso, pro era realmente bella y grande, con tres habitaciones y un ambiente pacífico.

-Kurt, acompáñame a sala, le indico Blaine.

El castaño asintió y lo siguió.

-Voy a ser directo, eres la primera persona con la cual hablo de este tema, la razón por la cual solté tu mano y luego te empuje después de besarte fue por que pongo en peligro tu bienestar, y no quiero que nada te ocurra, dijo Blaine.

-Por qué dices eso, acaso eres traficante de drogas?, pregunto asustado.

-No, no, no, contesto con una sonrisa.

-Primeramente déjame aclarar que soy gay, definitivamente gay, pero mi papa es un abogado muy reconocido y no me ha dejado en paz desde que le confesé eso.

-Blaine nadie puede decirte quien debes ser, deberías estar orgulloso, le dijo Kurt acariciándole el rostro.

-Estoy orgulloso de quien soy, dijo Blaine besándole la mano.

-Y entonces que es lo que sucede? Pregunto preocupado.

-Hace dos años les confesé a mis padres de mi homosexualidad, mi madre me acepto, pero mi padre me ha amargado la vida desde entonces, nadie sabe de esto, solo mis padres y tu, en mi escuela solo habíamos dos gays, James mi mejor amigo quien me apoyo en todo momento, me dejo quedar en su casa cuando mi padre me hecho, pero luego me pidió que regresara a casa ya que eso generaría interrogantes y no quería contestarlas, me odia, pero más le interesa su reputación, decía Blaine mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Tu padre no te odia, solo necesita educase, eso es todo, lo consolaba sonriéndole.

-No Kurt, él hizo que James se fuera de la ciudad, a mi padre no le gustaba que yo pasara tiempo con James, él creía que los dos salíamos, pero la verdad es que nunca nos besamos ni por curiosidad, solo nos apoyábamos mutuamente; comenzó atormentar a James para que se alejara de mí, lo amenazo pero el hizo caso omiso, decía Blaine mientras comenzaba a recordar con rabia.

-Que… que le hizo exactamente?, pregunto Kurt,

-Primero mando a destrozar su auto como advertencia, pero James no le hizo caso y siguió siendo mi amigo, claro que yo no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, él me dijo que quizá eran los tipos de la escuela.

Antes de transferirse a Dalton, Blaine estudiaba en otra escuela donde lo molestaban a él y a James por su orientación sexual.

-No… puedo creerlo, tu padre sería capaz de eso?.

-La verdad sí, de eso y mucho mas, contesto Blaine limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

-Luego, mando a unos tipos asaltarnos, pero Jame insistía en no alejarse de mí,…después…después…Blaine se detuvo, esta vez llorando más fuerte.

-No siguas, si te hace daño, no siguas hablando, dijo Kurt abrazando al moreno.

-Debo seguir, es importante que sepas.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo se limito a escuchar y a llorar, el dolor que sentía Blaine era inmenso.

-Después, cuando nos dirigimos hacia el baile de Sadie Hawkins, 4 tipos se nos acercaron y comenzaron a golpearnos, yo no sabía por qué James se llevo la peor parte, yo solo tuve unos cuantos raspones, pero él resulto con costillas rotas, pro aun así permaneció a mi lado y no me decía quien estaba tras todo eso esa mi padre, continuaba Blaine hablando entre lagrimas y sollozos.

-Pero tú eres su hijo como pudo hacerles eso, no es correcto, decía Kurt sin aguantarse las lágrimas.

-Pues pareciera que no lo fuera, luego de que lo que sucedió, James les conto a sus padres lo sucedido, trataron de denunciarlo, pero mi papa tiene mucho poder y contacto, no pudieron hacer nada. La última vez que vi a James, fue cuando se vino a despedir de mí diciéndome que se mudaba a Los Angeles, también me conto lo que mi padre había hecho, no podía poner en peligro a su familia así que se alejo de mi, y solo sé que se encuentra bien, es por eso que no puedo estar contigo Kurt, no quiero que salgas lastimado, termino de decir el moreno aun llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ahora entiendo todo, solo tratabas de protegerme, dijo Kurt

-El día que quede en llamarte, no lo hice porque esa tarde mi padre me llevo donde un psicólogo para ver si me quitaban lo gay, dijo Blaine cerrando sus manos formando un puño.

-Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer, tu papá no tiene derecho hacer de tu vida un infierno, mereces ser feliz, dijo Kurt tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

-Crees que no lo he intentado?, el mejor amigo de mi papá es fiscal y controlan todo y a todos.

-Entonces que va a pasar con nosotros, me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo, no me importa todo lo que pueda hacer tu padre, dijo Kurt abrazándolo.

-Kurt lo único que podemos hacer s alejarnos el uno del otro, tu también me gustas mucho, nunca he sentido algo así antes, pero…

El castaño se acerco y beso a Blaine con ternura y con pasión, el beso duro varios minutos, se separaron y quedaron mirándose frente a frente, haciendo chocar sus frentes.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN LO DISFRUTADO; YA SABEN QUIEN ES JAMES Y QUE EL PADRE DE BLAINE ES UN MONSTRUO…SERIA BLAINE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA ALEJARSE DE KURT?,...SIGUAN PENDIENTES CHICOS….SE PONDRA INTERESANTE.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICOS, QUERIA DISCULPARME POR HABER TARDADO, LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE UN POCO OCUPADA, TRATARE DE SEGUIR CON LOS CAPITULOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN SI TARDO, NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, NO LOS INTERRUMPO MAS, DISFRUTENLO,**

Kurt estaba empeñado en no renunciar a Blaine, le gustaba mucho, era la primera vez que sentía una conexión especial con alguien.

-Kurt haces que se me haga más difícil alejarme de Ti, dijo Blaine mirando esos ojos azules que lo vuelven loco.

-No tienes por qué alejarte, tu papá no se va enterar, me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte, y no pienso dejarte ir, contesto Kurt con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-Si te quedas conmigo, corres peligro, así que… te doy 10 segundos para que te vayas, dijo Blaine dándole la espalda soltando una lagrima.

-1,2,3….el moreno comenzó el conteo…temía que al terminar, no encontrar al castaño, pero era lo mejor.

-10…aún sigo aquí, y no me iré a ningún lado, no te desharás de mí fácilmente, termino Kurt el conteo, mirando con ternura a Blaine.

-Kurt, no puedes hacer esto, dijo Blaine feliz al ver que seguía ahí.

-no tal vez no, pero quiero hacerlo, decía el castaño, mientras se acercaba.

Los dos se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar, sabían que se estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque eso significara que arriesgaban mucho.

Luego de unos minutos de un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, tomaron asiento y hablaron de lo que iba a suceder con su relación.

-Esto es lo que vamos hacer, tu y yo seremos novios, claro si así lo quieres, y tu papá no se enterara, seremos muy cuidadosos al vernos, evitaremos besarnos, agarrarnos de las manos y las miradas coquetas cuando estemos en público, además no le diré a nadie de nuestra relación para evitar riesgos… te parece?... dijo Kurt todo en una sola respiración mientras Blaine lo miraba con ternura.

El moreno se levantó del sofá, dio varias vueltas, y luego miro al castaño para decirle…

-Sera muy difícil evitar besarte, contesto con una sonrisa.

.Eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, sí quiero estar contigo Kurt, pero tienes que decírselo a alguien en quien confíes mucho, para que nos ayude cuando queramos vernos….

-Prometo que hare que funcione esta relación, no te arrepentirá, y se lo diré a mi hermano, dijo Kurt mientras le daba un beso casto en los labios.

-Espera… al que contesto tu teléfono?... pregunto preocupado.

-Si él es el único con el que puedo hablar al respecto, además le hice una promesa, Finn se quedara callado, contesto Kurt con una inmensa sonrisa.

Blaine y Kurt empezaron su relación, sabiendo que no solo el castaño corría peligro sino también su familia, si el padre de Blaine llegara a enterarse, fuera devastador para ambos, pero eso ahora no importaba.

-Blaine, si nos quedamos aquí esta noche durmiendo, habrá problemas?...pregunto.

-ehmmm, no, mi padre se encuentra en Michigan en un caso, llamare a mi madre para avisarle, contesto el moreno. –Pero tú que le dirás a tu padre?...

-Ya lo tengo resuelto, espera aquí, indico Kurt mientras caminaba a la cocina moviendo sus caderas en forma provocativamente, haciendo que el moreno se mordiera el labio inferior.

Kurt marco el número de Finn en su celular, para pedirle ayuda.

-Hola hermanito, donde te has metido, estas bien?.. Pregunto Finn.

-Si Finn, estoy bien, solo necesito un favor, dijo el castaño.

-Dime que paso?.. Pregunto Finn.

.Hoy no voy a dormir en casa, le diré papa que me quede en lo de mercedes, pero necesito que tú me apoyes, por favorrrr…rogaba.

-Donde piensas quedarte Kurt?, pregunto Finn con tono curioso y preocupado.

Mañana de digo todo, es un poco larga la historia, te prometo que te lo diré, pero ahora necesito tu apoyo.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando no hagas travesuras, dijo Finn riéndose.

-Finn!... parecieras que no me conocieras, contesto Kurt enojado

-OK, OK, OK, le diré a Burt entonces, pero llamo tu primero, te veo mañana bro…

-Gracias, te debo una, adiós…

Kurt colgó la llamada, para luego llamar a su padre y decirle lo planeado. Burt se quedó tranquilo, confiaba mucho en él.

-Está todo bien?, pregunto el moreno.

-Si cariño…Todo saldrá bien, le dijo al notar algo de preocupación en el rostro de Blaine.

Pasaron las horas y Blaine daba vueltas sin control y se veía temor en su rostro.

-Te sucede algo?, pregunto Kurt

-no…si… Kurt son apenas las ocho y no hemos hecho nada divertido, aun puedes ir a tu casa, dijo Blaine con la cara arrugada.

.Me estas echando acaso?, pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, no, no es eso, contesto de inmediato, - es solo que no quiero que te aburras de mí en nuestro primer día como novios, dijo Blaine con un puchero

-No puedo aburrirme de ti aunque quisiera, co0ntesto el castaño con beso dulce en la mejilla… podemos hacer muchas cosas, hay un jardín hermoso afuera, un montón de películas que podemos ver, o simplemente podemos acostarnos y besarnos hasta quedarnos dormidos, dijo mirando a Blaine coquetamente.

-Me gusta la última opción, dijo el moreno acercándose al castaño agarrándolo por la cintura.

-Controla tus manos, no tiene visa para viajar más allá del Ecuador, dijo Kurt al notar la mirada intensa del moreno.

-Lo sé, amor, no voy a presionarte, siempre hare que te sientas cómodo y no hare nada que tu no quieras, dijo Blaine acariciándole el rostro.

-Gracias, dijo el castaño dándole un beso tierno en los labios, -entonces te di tres opciones cual escoges?.

-Ehmmm, veamos película en el que solía ser mi dormitorio, contesto.

-Ok, pero hay de comer?, tengo un poco de hambre, pregunto Kurt tocándose el estómago.

-La verdad es que no, pero no te preocupes ahora salgo al súper, tardare un minutos, ya que queda un poco lejos,

-No es necesario, es mejor que nos quedemos, dijo Kurt rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, que yo venga a este lugar es normal, así que no hay problema, contesto agarrando el rostro del castaño con ambas manos y besándolo.

-podrías traerme algo para taparme este moretón?, pregunto con algo de incomodidad.

-Ese…idiota, juro que si se te acerca otra vez, no voy a dudar en golpearlo hasta el cansancio, al recordar lo que había hecho Dave.

-Sabes, te pones particularmente lindo, cuando te enojas, menciono Kurt tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Y a mí me encanta la manera en que haces que mi corazón se agite con tan solo mirarme, contesto con un beso en la nariz.

Blaine salió de la casa, encendió el auto y se dirigió a al súper, allí se encontró son Sebastián y una chica muy simpática, claro que Sebastián era gay pero debía aparentar no serlo.

-Hey Blaine, me da mucho gusto verte, saludo Sebastián emocionado.

-Oh no, no puede ser, por qué tuve que encontrármelo, decía el moreno en sus pensamientos- hola Sebastián como estas.

-Ahora muy bien y tú?, pregunto ignorando totalmente a la rubia que lo acompañaba.

-Estoy muy bien, no me presentaras a tu amiga?, pregunta tratando de zafarse, ya se sentía bastante incómodo.

-Oh, si ella es mi… mi novia Charlotte, contesto restándole importancia.

-Blaine mucho gusto, se presentó así mismo, - lo siento Sebastián me tengo que comprar algunas cosas y estoy muy apurado, nos vemos luego, gusto en conocerte Charlotte, termino de decir Blaine casi huyendo.

-Soy tu tapadera, pero deberías tratarme con respeto y disimular tu gusto hacia ese chico, hablo la rubia enojada.

-si, si no lo vuelvo hacer, dijo Sebastián aun ignorándola.

Blaine compro 4 sodas, 2 fundas de palomitas, una base para tapar el moretón del castaño y otras golosinas.

-Esas son muchas cosas para una sola persona, dijo Sebastián, entrometiéndose otra vez.

-ehmmm, tengo mucha hambre hoy, es todo, contesto el moreno mientras trataba de zafarse.

-Blaine te voy a decir algo, me gustas, me gustas mucho desde que éramos unos niños, dijo Sebastián agarrándole la mano.

-Suéltame! ,de eso me di cuenta hace tiempo, pero lamento decirte que yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

-No tienes por qué fingir, tu papá le conto al mío tu situación, sé que eres gay también.

-Está bien, si lo soy, pero no me gustas, no eres mi tipo, termino de decir Blaine retirándose bruscamente.

-Juro que me la pagaras Blaine Anderson, decía Sebastián mientras veía alejarse al moreno y soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Kurt, ya estoy aquí….Kurt?, pregunto Blaine al no ver al castaño en la sala.

-Aquí estoy… el agua esta deliciosa, lamento haber tomado tu bata de baño, contesto Kurt con cara de cachorrito.

-No te preocupes, te ves muy adorable, le decía Blaine mientras lo miraba hipnotizado.

Decidieron ver West Side History, y las palomitas ya estaban listas. Entraron a la habitación y no sabían cómo actuar al respecto, pero Blaine quiso hacer sentir cómodo al castaño y se recostó en la cama, luego le hizo una señal para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Sabes, me encantan los musicales porque lo más íntimo que hacen los personajes es tocarse con las puntas de los dedos, dijo el castaño mientras veía la escena.

-A mí me encanta lo adorable que eres, Kurt Hummel, respondió Blaine con un dulce y casto beso.

Termino la película y Kurt se quedó dormido en los brazos del moreno, este solo lo observaba con cariño y ternura. Beso su frente y se quedó dormido también, pensando en lo afortunado que era al haber encontrado a Kurt.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO CHICOS, DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE VIENE ALGO MÁS INTERESANTE, SIGAN ENGANCHADOS Y ME VUELVO A DISCULPAR POR LA DEMORA, SIENTO MUCHO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDAMENTE.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO LO ESCRIBÍ ESTANDO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, SALTÁNDOME LAS CLASES PARA PODER HACERLO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**HE LLEGADO A MI DECIMO CAPITULO, ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE HABER PODIDO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, CLARO QUE AÚN FALTA MUCHO, PLANEO QUE SEAN 27 CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…NO LOS MOLESTO MAS…DISFRÚTENLO…**

Eran las 6:00 am y Blaine despertó primero quedando admirado por lo radiante que se veía el castaño aun con el moretón en rostro.

-Kurt, cariño, debemos ir a la escuela, Kurt…decía el moreno mientras lo remecía con delicadeza.

-5 minutos más… por favor…contesto medio dormido.

-No, debemos ir a casa a cambiarnos de ropa, vamos, despierta…

Al ver que el castaño no se movía para nada, comenzó hacerle cosquillas y a besarlo por todo el rostro.

-No…Blaine…espera… ya desperté… no me hagas más cosquillas, decía el castaño entre risas.

-Usted…señor… Hummel…es muy…difícil…de…despertar…, decía Blaine con pequeños besos en los labios y en la nariz.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí el resto del día, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy…dijo sentándose.

-No podemos, tu papá se enojara y comenzaría a sospechar, te prometo que vendremos el sábado, contesto el moreno acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Tengo que esperar dos días para verte, dijo Kurt haciendo puchero.

-Ves, es complicado estar conmigo, no puedo darte todo el tiempo que te mereces, soy un mal novio, decía Blaine poniendo cara de niño regañado y levantándose de la cama.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, claro que esperare…esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo por ti…dijo el castaño abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Estoy loco por ti, contesto Blaine besándole en la mejilla.

-Bueno llévame a mi casa, tengo que arreglarme, dijo Kurt.

-Pero aún tenemos hora y media, contesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo sé, pero tienes que saber que tengo una rutina de cremas que me toma mucho tiempo y escoger mi atuendo no es nada fácil, además tú fuiste quien me despertó y ahora no te quieres ir?...

-Es bueno saberlo, pero no creo que necesites esa sesión para verte realmente sexy, dijo el moreno en tono seductor.

-Blaine…eres realmente encantador, dijo Kurt acercándose al moreno para besarlo,- pero tenemos que irnos, interrumpió el beso apartándose dejándolo con las ganas.

-no creas que te me vas a escapar, dijo Blaine tomando al castaño por la cintura y acostándolo en la cama para darle un sin número de besos.- pero antes cubre ese moretón tu papá lo va a notar, dijo Blaine con ira al recordar quien lo había causado.

Ambos salieron de la casa percatándose que nadie los observara nadie y subieron al auto lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Lo siento Kurt, dijo Blaine con la mirada triste.

-Por qué?...pregunto extrañado.

-Porque no podemos agarrarnos de las manos tranquilamente y tenemos que andar a escondidas, por mi culpa…

-No te preocupes amor…dijo acariciándole el cabello, -me parece romántico el hecho de que estemos en esa situación, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie, yo decidí estar contigo, está bien?... termino de hablar dándole un beso en la mano.

-Kurt Hummel, dónde has estado toda mi vida…

Blaine sonrió con tal gesto, Kurt lo comprendía y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Encendió el auto, mientras Kurt se ponía el cinturón de seguridad; ambos hablaban de las seccionales, hasta que el celular de Blaine sonó…

-Kurt, puedes leer el mensaje?...

_-"Buenos días Blaine, espero que hayas dormido bien, quisiera saber si podemos salir almorzar hoy para poder hablar tranquilamente de lo que te mencione anoche, respóndeme cuando puedas_".

-Era Sebastián…de que hablaron anoche precisamente...pregunto con enojo.

-Kurt no es lo que estas pensando,… anoche cuando salí de compras…

Blaine comenzó a relatar lo sucedido con y Kurt se calmo, poniendo cara de diva al escuchar que lo había rechazado.

-Ese tipo, no me agrada nada, te mira como si quisiera comerte…

-Acaso estas celoso?...pregunto sonriendo.

-NO!, por favor Blaine, no tengo por que estarlo.

-Exacto, no tienes porque, yo estoy contigo u no quiero estar con nadie más…Sebastián no significa nada para mi…decía Blaine mientras le acariciaba la mano.

-Confió en ti Blaine, y estoy seguro de que nunca serias capaz de lastimarme…déjame una cuadra atrás de mi casa, para que mi padre no te vea, cree que me en lo de Mercedes…indico el castaño.

-Está bien… contesto…llagamos… si ese gusano se te acerca llámame y por favor cuéntale lo que paso a tu hermano para que este más atento…dijo Blaine con cara preocupada.

-lo hare, quédate tranquilo, decía mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Te veo el sábado amor, mi padre llega hoy, el viernes en la noche sale de viaje otra vez, así que no habrá problema… te estaré llamando…

-No me despegare del celular, termino de hablar besando a Blaine.

El beso duro unos largos minutos, pero esta vez Kurt introdujo su lengua, chocándola con la de Blaine, este se sorprendió y abrió los ojos exageradamente.

-y eso por qué fue?... pregunto Blaine con la respiración agitada.

-No podía esperar hasta el sábado, así que tenía que hacerlo ahora…contesto kurt sonrojado.

-Oh Blaine!, mira la hora, llegaremos tarde a la escuela, exclamo Kurt al percatarse de lo tarde que era.

-Tienes razón, cuídate mucho bebe… y llámame, no importa la hora, ni lugar, solo hazlo…termino de hablar el moreno.

-Está bien…

Kurt entro a la casa rápidamente, solo le quedaban 45 minutos para vestirse. Se salto su sesión de cremas, nunca lo había hecho, pero por Blaine haría lo que fuera.

-Kurt, me puedes decir de dónde vienes… y que te tienes en el rostro?...pregunto Finn preocupado.

-Finn!, me asustaste…donde esta mi padre?...pregunto para zafarse.

-Está en el taller…no de vueltas y contéstame….

-Vamos a llegar tarde, ya vámonos, en el camino de lo digo…decía mientras empujaba a Finn hacia la puerta.

Ya estando a dos cuadras de la escuela Finn no aguanto y le pidió una explicación.

-Kurt!... qué ocurre?...pregunto Finn enojado.

-está bien, está bien, te lo diré…

Kurt comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido, desde lo que hizo Dave hasta los besos que dio con Blaine. Y se puso pálido al ver como los ojos de Finn se llenaban de furia al escucharlo.

-Que karofski hizo qué?!...juro que esta vez no lo dejare pasar por alto…, Finn salió corriendo…

-No, Finn… espera que vas hacer… preguntaba Kurt mientras lo seguía, pero no pudo alcanzarlo.

-Dave!...grito Finn dándole un puñetazo.

-Que te pasa idiota… pregunto sorprendido empujándolo bruscamente.

-Te lo advertí, maldito homofóbico… te advertí que si te acercabas a mi hermano ibas a pagarlo… estoy harto de ti… continuo Finn golpeando a Dave, esta vez dejándolo en el piso.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse e insultarse, Kurt trato de separarlos pero su esfuerzo era en vano, hasta que puck llego y logro hacerlo, Finn solo resulto con unas raspaduras, pero Dave termino en la enfermería, tenía la nariz rota, el labio partido y el ojo morado.

-Finn, por qué lo hiciste… te pueden expulsar, dijo Kurt sollozando y nervioso.

-Estoy cansado de quedarme callado y dejar que todos se burlen de ti y me enoja no haber hecho algo al respecto antes.

-Finn Hudson a mi oficina de inmediato, Figgins lo llamo…-Me veré obligado a expulsarlo por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Esta bromeando verdad?...Dave nos ha hecho la vida imposible, y usted me expulsa a mi?...pregunto indignado.

-No hay prueba de aquello, mis manos están atadas, no puedo hacer nada, dijo Figgins.

-Que no hay pruebas?... observe el rostro de Kurt, eso se lo hizo Dave, pero a nadie le importa, dijo Finn esta vez mas alterado y alzando la voz.

-Sr. Hudson, modere su tono de voz… sus padres ya viene en camino para llevarlo a casa.

-Sr. Hummel, eso es verdad… Dave le ocasiono ese moretón…pregunto Figgins.

-Sí, me golpeo dos veces, además hizo algo peor…la voz De Kurt se quebró.

Figgins escuchaba como había sucedido todo por parte del castaño, no dudo más y tomo una decisión.

-en ese caso Sr. Hudson quedara suspendido 2 semanas y Dave quedara expulsado.

-Pero… dijo Finn

-Si no quiere que sean 5, mejor guárdese sus palabras.

-Gracias director…vámonos Finn, interrumpió Kurt.

Los dos salieron de la oficina de Figgins pensando como decirle a sus padres todo lo que había pasado.

-Finn por favor, te ruego que lo le digas a papà de Blaine…

-Está bien, a él no lo mencionare, pero lo quiero conocer para darle las gracias, or haberte salvado…

Kurt le sonrió y lo abrazo, era verdad que al principio peleaban muy seguido, pero después de un tiempo Finn lo cuidaba como su hermano y era muy sobreprotector, claro que Kurt no se quejaba, le gustaba tener esa unión con él.

- Que ha pasado?...pregunto Burt al ver el rostro de Kurt y lo desaliñado que se veía Finn.

**Quiero decirles que mencionare a Finn siempre en mi fanfic, ya que fue una parte muy importante de GLEE. También algo muy lindo pasara con Finchel y obvio con klaine en los siguientes capítulos, porfa dejen sus comentarios es muy importante para mí y muy inspirador. Quiero agradecer a Gabriela Cruz por ser una lectora fiel.**


	11. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

**Sé que he decepcionado a mis lectores, al no actualizar la historia… siento y lamento comunicarles que no voy a poder seguir haciéndolo ya que tengo demasiados deberes en la universidad… pero quería saber si a algunos de ustedes desearían seguir con la historia… tenía ideas muy entretenidas, como que el papa de Blaine se entera de su relación de Kurt, y en una persecución comienza a seguirlos y termina muriendo, como que terminen casados y adopten un bebe, de hecho también tenia planeado un embarazo Finchel, les recuerdo que mencione que quería que Finchel esté muy involucrado en este fanfic, a los interesados por favor dejarme un mensaje o comentar… es muy importante terminar esta historia,,, pero les comunico que no quiero que Kurt quede embarazado, claro que me encantaría, pero creo que no es muy realista aun…. Disculpen que les haga esto, pero para ser honesta no tengo computadora y las veces que actualizaba mi fanfic lo hacía con la compu de mi tía… y no me la dejan usar muy seguido… realmente llore cuando tome esta decisión y es porque mi vida es Glee, y mi pareja favorita e klaine..Pero tengo que aceptar que no podre seguir con esto… sin más que decir espero que algunos de ustedes quiera seguir la historia,…**

**Att**

**KLANA….**


End file.
